I Dream Of Harry Potter
by InvisibleA
Summary: Summery: A.U. Before he new about Jeannie Captain Healey threw away her bottle and it ended up in Harry Potters 13 year old hands. The wizarding world will never be the same, nor will the war with Voldemort.


**I Dream of Harry Potter**

**Brought to you by**

**InvisibleA, Skye Wellington, and Sea Serpent.**

**AN: InvisibleA acknowledges that Finding A Place to Fit In has been long neglected and her muse seems to have run away to Calcutta. In other news we the authors of this story own nothing except our own ideas and twists.**

Summery: A.U. Before he new about Jeannie Captain Healey threw away her bottle and it ended up in Harry Potters 13 year old hands. The wizarding world will never be the same, nor will the war with Voldemort.

Chapter 1

Rodgers P.O.V.

Captain Anthony Nelson had been acting weird. In the six years Captain Rodger Healey had known him, he had never scene him act this way before. Ever since "That Mission" Dr Bellows and Rodger had both noticed Tony had been off. Always acting weird and talking to himself or that bottle! Naturally like any concerned friend Roger wanted to help Tony. He knew if Tony continued to act this way his career could be ended and this was all Tony had ever wanted to do being a astronaut. Rodger had noticed one specific thing with Tony's odd behavior it seemed to center around that old bottle he seemed to be fixated on it. He decided the best way to help get his buddy back to normal was to simply get rid of that bottle. Rodger had a simple but good plan. After Tony was at work he sneaked into his house and found the bottle that had started everything going wrong for his buddy. Rodger picked it and quickly before anyone and most of all Tony could notice he took it to his car and started driving. He picked a pretty deserted part of the beach he had found a while back but never shown Tony. As he walked to the edge of the shore Rodger picked up the bottle and hurling it with all his might as far as he could into the ocean he heard it hit with a tremendous sounding splash. "there everything will go back to normal now" Rodger said softly to himself. Satisfied with what he had accomplished Rodger turned and went back to his day as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. It would be five hours before Tony got home and noticed Jeannie wasn't there. Twelve more hours would pass before he started to look for her bottle.

Jeannies P.O.V.

Jeannie was long gone by then as her bottle went out with the tide. She was unaware of this though at the moment. As her bottle drifted Jeannie woke up and became aware that something was really wrong she was trapped in her bottle and seemed to be floating in the ocean! Jeannie was getting very worried as she became more aware of her situation. Questions suddenly flooded her mind what had happened? Was her master that displeased with her that he had thrown her away? What would happen to her know? Would a new Master find her? If one did would they be as kind as her Master had been? There was nothing Jeannie could do but wait with her questions circling in her head as her bottle was pulled by currents toward a different land where a very different fate would await her.

Sirius P.O.V.

Sirius Black was cold, wet, hungry, and exhausted. He had escaped Azkaban almost a fortnight ago and had been swimming toward what he hoped was land for all of it without stopping. Of course as he was roughly in the middle of the ocean he didn't have much choice. As he continued the monotonous journey he suddenly was jerked from his thoughts as something nudged him in the shoulder. Sirius became aware of this as he suddenly noticed a tingling warmth that seemed to wash over him. He was still utterly miserable but suddenly he new that he would reach shore and find Harry. His doubts and fears of not succeeding where minimized. Sirius now had a feeling of utter certainty that everything would turn out alright in the end. Filled with these new feelings he turned to see what had evoked them. Looking over his shoulder Sirius saw a rather large middle eastern styled bottle bobbing along next to him. Unsure of why but knowing it had some good magic in it Sirius felt compelled to grab it in his mouth and continue on his journey. "If nothing else it will make for a unique firewhisky bottle" he thought to him self.

Jeannie P.O.V.

Jeannie new that her bottle had been drifting along for about two months. She was very bored. While not as bored as she had been waiting those two thousand years for Captain Anthony Nelson to find her it was still waring on her. There was no one for company and so alone with her thoughts Jeannie had come to some realizations. First it was not her master who had so carelessly thrown her away. This brought Jeannie a small sense of comfort. Secondly after the first month it was very unlikely her master would rescue her no matter how much she wished it to be. Thirdly eventually "Sooner rather then later" Jeannie said to herself, she would have a new master. As the waves carried her bottle along Jeannie wondered what her new master would be like "Will they be kind? Can I please them? Will they want me? Will I have a male or female master?" Jeannie said to herself. "I guess only time will-" Suddenly Jeanie sensed a person outside of her bottle! Determination to not let her opportunity to be freed again filled her as Jeannie guided her bottle to them and nudged there shoulder. A few moments past Jeannie was about to nudge them again when all of a sudden she felt the bottle be plucked out of the ocean. Happily Jeannie waited for the summoning she new would surely come next.

Preview Chapter Two Finding Harry  
Sirius and Jeannie make there way to Harry!


End file.
